


Kara of Daxam

by Kaykic



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Daxam AU, Daxamite Kara Au, F/F, Master/Slave, Princess Kara, Slave Lena au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:39:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaykic/pseuds/Kaykic
Summary: Kara is the Princess of Daxam, the pride and joy of the Royal family and her home planet. She's also an anti-slavery advocate, but this is her biggest secret.So naturally, her parents thought they'd found the perfect gift in Lena Luthor.





	1. Chapter 1

How the mighty have fallen.

Once, not so long ago, Lena belonged to the most powerful family on the planet. Kings and Queens _begged_ to hold audience with the Luthors. Now here she was, on a strange planet in an outfit Princess Leia would kill an alien crime lord over, wearing a collar that while horrific was a technical marvel by Earth standards.

Lena, of the feared and respected Luthor family, was a slave. And not just any slave, she’d been hand picked (see: abducted) to be the newest pleasure slave of the heir to Daxam.

Oh, she’d tried to escape on the way here; even made good progress for someone who’d never even dreamed of the technology she encountered, but clearly, they caught her every time. The circle of escape became a nearly daily ritual- caught, punished, healed, pampered like a show dog, and put back in her cell. The only words she heard in her own language for an entire month were the ones explaining her duties to the Daxam royal and the punishment the Daxamites would give her for not fulfilling them.

The king and queen of Daxam had tried to undercompensate the slavers for her. Lena might be a lab rat by nature, but she knew an aggressive bargaining strategy when she saw it. They patted her soft stomach, and her behind- which she would’ve went full Organa on their asses if there weren’t so many guns pointed at her - the slavers only retaliated with her strong jawline. There had been a great debate in this strange language, but a currency of some kind had been traded, and Lena soon found herself dressed like the star of a reclusive geek’s wet dream, placed on a royal bed and given a small shock from the collar when she tried to escape the mattress.

There ornaments around, and Lena fashioned a less-than-perfect lasso from the blankets to grab one. She broke it into a small stick of sorts and tried to pry the infernal thing off her neck. After many failed attempts, and subsequent shocks, she was forced to place her tool under the pillows as the door opened.

The king and queen came in with two young women, one of which was obviously the heir, the other probably a bodyguard. They both looked surprised, and then the princess smiled largely and hugged her parents as she rambled on excitedly. The young Luthor could not understand a single word, but the message was clear- she loved the gift. A harsh reality she’d been ignoring hit her, she was extremely close to spending the rest of her life being raped and who knows what else. It sickened her to the point of desperation.

The elder royals encouraged the woman to take a better look at her property, judging by the tone and the fact that the princess closed the distance. She lowered a hand cross the mattress and Lena saw an opportunity. She quickly grabbed the woman and pulled her to the bed, and she had her tool pressed to her throat before the princess knew what was happening.

But the guard had a gun pulled on her just as quickly. The parents were quick to call more of the goons into the room.

“Let me go!” Lena demanded, knowing there was no way out, or off the planet, but she would rather be shot right now than live as a sex slave.

The princess started laughing, causing everyone in the room, including Lena, to look at her like she was a lunatic. The royal in peril apparently urged the guards to holster the gun, which was obeyed but with reluctance. She said something to her parents, and they had a look of worry, but the princess kept her tone of humor.

The personal guard tackled them both out of nowhere, the royal slipped off the bed in the confusion while Lena was subdued and cuffed to the bed frame. The Luthor fought against the binds and yelled, but her owner was unconcerned. Her guard shoved a glove in Lena’s mouth as the princess ushered her parents and palace guards out the door.

The three were alone now. Lena found herself caught between the princess sitting on her right, and the guard on her left, they both held her still.

“That was stupid.”

“Mruh?” Translation: Huh? The princess’ guard spoke English? No one on this planet spoke English.

“Calm down. My name is Alex Danvers, I’m like you.” She pulled her own shirt collar down to reveal a slave collar exactly like Lena’s, “This goober is Kara, Princess of Daxam.”

“Hello.” The princess let go to wave shyly.

“I know it doesn’t seem like it, but you’re safe now. You cause too much trouble; we can’t protect you. So, I’ll take this glove out of your mouth if you promise to be quiet. You promise?” Alex Danvers asked gently, Lena looked between the two women, and nodded. What did she have to lose?

“What the hell is going on here?”


	2. Start of a Long Day

“I feel like I owe you an apology, Kara.” The Queen of Daxam told her daughter as their kitchen slaves went around the table, serving the mother and daughter second meal, “That should not have happened.”  


“It’s alright, Mom.” Kara said in the tone of a person who was so obviously just trying to keep their companion calm, “I like her courage. So many-”  


“No, it is not alright!” the queen slammed her drink on the table. The slaves hurried in to wipe up the liquid with well-practiced movements. Kara rose from her seat to kneel by her mother’s chair and put a hand on her forearm.  


“She didn’t hurt me.”  


“But it could have! It could have killed you! I should have listened to your father and let you pick your own present. But I wanted it to be a surprise and this just-…I would die before I let anything happen to you.” Alura stopped with a choked sob, turned her body with worried seriousness and placed a hand on each of her daughter’s shoulders, her words becoming more enraged with passing syllable. “I love you more than anything. Let me deal with the defective slave, then I will have my say with the traders. They assured me that it was docile. It almost killed you. I don’t want you to keep it.”  


“Mom, please. It’s okay.” Kara said with a nervous laugh, “You can’t expect an animal so magnificent to accept captivity so easily. Look at dragons. How many people get hurt training them every year? Yet trainers do so because it’s worth the risk to have such a creature under their power. The slave you gave me has a dragon’s spirit, that’s all. I will tame her.” She hoped she conveyed enough confidence to convince her mother. Talking confidently to the generals and lords was easy, she was actually known as an elegant speaker....to the average Daxamite. But when it came to speaking with her family and Alex…words could be hard.  


“Kara, when you have a child of your own, you’ll see things as I do. And you will not allow them to keep dangerous pets because they like their spirit.”  


“Please let me keep her. I can train her, I know it. In fact, I know I can have her behaving by tonight.” Kara put on her signature pout, the one she knew would make her mother yield.  


“How do you plan to do this?” Alura was emotionally exhausted, and really in no mood to humor her optimistic daughter, but Kara’s pout could almost always move her to do the most thoughtless of things. So she gave her the benefit of listening to this plan of hers.  


“I had a stern talk with her, master to slave, after Alex Danvers got through with… you know. Right now, I have her showing Lena Luthor The Pits and The Zoo, speaking slave to slave. She will show her the two possible outcomes of the choice I give her tonight. If she _ **is** _one of the most intelligent of her species as the slavers claimed, she will choose a life of comfort and pleasure. If not I-”  


“If not, _ **I**_ will handle it. This is my final offer. And I insist on having your honored slave with you when you’re training the new slave, should it become aggressive. And regardless of how successful today’s training is, I will be meeting with those traders; whether you like it or not. They lied to us about the slave’s temperament, and I will not have it.”  
“Alright, we have a deal. I’m sure she’s already under control.” Surely Alex could convince Lena to play along, for everybody's sake.  


…  


So Lena’s day wasn’t going very well at all. It was turning out better than she thought it would, in all honestly, but the bar had been set so low that a bullet to the head would be a world class high jump this morning. Whatever her expectations had been, ‘better’ did not equal ‘good’. She had threatened a member of the royal family, and since any free-high born Daxamite would suffer serious ramifications for committing such a an act, then a slave certainly wasn't going to get a get-out-of-jail-free card.  


They insisted that it was a mercy as they wiped tears from their eyes. ‘I’m so sorry, but if I don’t do this, they’ll do much worse’, the redhead said before blacking Lena’s eye. And then the blows continued in various locations until Lena had to put her weight on Alex to walk. The walking helped. She knew the second she stopped moving, her sore muscles would stiffen, and hurt all the more. And this was what the called a mercy. The sad thing was; Lena believed them.  


Princess Kara of Daxam, or Kara as she told Lena to call her in private, swore to smooth things over with her mother. In the meantime, Alex would take her on a trip. She told Lena that she would see horrible things, but she had to remember that things would not always be this way, ‘One day’, she’d said, ‘there would be hope, help and compassion for all’. Alex half-carried her past sneering guards, speaking nearly the same foreign words to each of them as they went to a transport out of the palace. Lena got the impression that they were volunteering to take her off her hands, but she didn’t ask any details as she slogged her way into the vehicle.  


During the trip, she took in as much as she could, mapping it in her head. Just like Lex taught her to, should she ever be kidnaped. Not that alien abduction was what he had in mind at the time, surely, but it was still good advice. She’d need to know which direction to run when she went to make her escape.  


“We’re here.” Alex said as she landed the aircraft. Despite her pain and distraction with her getaway plan, Lena found herself wondering what they used to stabilize the vehicle and give it a landing so soft that even her sensitive muscles hadn’t noticed the smallest indication of a bump.  


“And what is ‘here’?”  


“In English…” she thought about it for a second, “A Healing Chambers warehouse. It’s a doctor’s office, basically. But with no doctors.”  


“I’m going to see horrible things at a doctor’s office?” Not the strangest notion.  


“No, that’ll come later.” She wrapped a band around her right wrist which glowed for a few seconds when she put it against Lena’s collar, a thin, almost transparent blue line made its way from her neck to the band. A leash. Alex had her on a leash.  


“Really?” she asked, very unimpressed by the action.  


“Kara likes to see the good in people, but I like to look at the realistic. You’re going to run the first chance you get.” Well, the thought had been crossing her mind lately, and frankly, she was of the opinion that it should be crossing Alex’s mind, too.  


“In the shape I’m in? Really?”  


“You’ve already got a plan, don’t you?”  


“Of course not.” Her lie was flawless, yet she knew immediately Alex didn't believe her.  


“Yeah, you do. Let me give you some friendly advice. You can’t escape, alright? You will die. And another thing, even just trying to escape would be screwing things up for a lot of slaves that aren’t as luck as we are. I know you want out of here; I want out of here too. But the best way to do that is playing along for now.”  


“…For how long?”  


“Honestly, I don’t know. But Kara wants to make things better, she’s already done so much good for slaves, and if you mess this up, a lot of those good things can go straight to hell.” Alex felt for this new woman, honestly. She remembered what it was like when she first came here, considered to be lower than an animal and expected to satisfy Princess Kara’s every desire. But there were a lot of good, innocent slaves on this planet, people who knowingly-or-not counted on the Princess’s slaves to be on their best behavior; she could not and would not let Lena cause them pain.  


“I can’t just live like this.” She said, full of fire and conviction, "And you expect me just to wait for some slave-owning princess I don't even know to set me free?"  


“I know, it's a lot to ask. Do you really think I didn’t feel the same way?” were those tears Lena saw in Alex’s eyes, or a trick of the red sun. No, it couldn’t be a trick, there’s no way a different sun would make her voice quiver slightly and make her go into a pre-breakdown pout, “Or that I still don’t? I want to go home, Lena. I want my mom and dad - I mean, to _see_ my mom and dad.” Though, truthfully, there were so many times were she still felt like a child, trying so hard to be tough when all she wanted to do was cry out for mommy and daddy to come make the bad things go away.  


Sounds of a Daxamite in close proximity made Alex clear her throat and take on a stern tone. Just because they didn’t understand her words, that didn’t mean they wouldn’t catch her meaning. No more soft talk.  


“I want to go home, too. But the thing is, we wouldn't make it. And even if we did, everyone would see the princess’s ‘training methods’ fail. Everything she’s been working for could fall apart with that one act of stupidity. That means that slavery gets more violent again, and the plans she’s got for ending it once and for all; they’re ruined. I know what you’re feeling. I know it’s painful and humiliating, I do. I’ve lived it since I was fifteen; but I can’t let you hurt twenty million people. So if I have to, I will bring you down.”  


Maybe Kara was using the hope of freedom as a way of keeping her slaves in line, like a bad boss promising big bonuses for good performance, only to have an excuse waiting at the end of the year. But...what if she wasn’t? Could Lena really let that ‘what if’ weigh on her conscience?  


“Fine, I’ll lay low.” And the young Luthor was serious. She would see what was really happening in time. If it turned out that Alex had been brainwashed, well then she would have gotten more time to plan and get the collar off safely, she’d be physically ready to run, and maybe she could even make off with some of these technological marvels of theirs. “For now.”  


“For now.” Alex stared the other human down, but she couldn’t make her flinch away, “Alright, good enough. Come on.” And with some serious effort on her part, Alex helped Lena into the healing building.  


Alex hadn't been lying. It was just like a warehouse, with tubes that were reminiscent of standing tanning beds lining up one after another. People of all types of species lined up for their turn in one of these tubes. They would go into the bed, and the seemingly metal material stretched and/or shrunk to mold to every crevice of their bodies, making each person look like a reddish-grey statue.  


“Are these what I think they are?”  


“Did you ever seen the ‘Empire Strikes Back’?”  


“So bacta tanks?”  


“Yep. Basically.”  


“Looks more like they had a run in with a carbon freezing chamber.” There wouldn’t be enough money in this or any world to pay her to go into one if she hadn’t watched the statues expand and stretch to release a much healthier looking alien from its imprisonment.  


There was a cuff on Alex’s left wrist, she held it to a projection screen and there was a series of symbols. She pushed a few of them, and the lid opened with a hiss, “Get in.” the slave ordered, while helping her get into position.  


“Good thing I’m not claustrophobic.” She mused as the lid started to close in. Her collar glowed in a flash of grey lights that seemed to interact with some sort of sensor in the incoming door, which made it start conforming to her shape. Then everything went back.  


She woke up suddenly, startled when a horrible smell assaulted her in a gush of air straight to her nose. But as quickly as it came, it left, and as the metal expanded like an air balloon, she evaluated her condition. No bruises, no swelling, no aches or pains at all. Still a scientist, Lena made a mental note to find a way to reverse engineer the healing chambers. That bit of tech was definitely going back with her to Earth.

"Come on." Her fellow slave told her gently, "Fun part's over. We got to get to the Zoo."  


"I take it Zoo isn't an accurate translation?"  


"No, it's what it sounds like. It just doesn't have animals in it."


End file.
